A Surprise
by Midnight Sapphire Eyes
Summary: *Changed from Soul: Life and Love. A secret is being hidden from Wanda, and she does not like it. Wanda is determined to find out what it is, only to be left surprised.
1. Frightened

The Soul: Life and Love

**The Soul: Life and Love**

**Chapter 1: Frightened**

"Oof!" I said out of annoyance, for more than one reason. First, a strand of my wavy golden hair had gotten out of my messy bun. Second, I couldn't push it back because my hands were covered in dough. Third, people wouldn't let me work. And the last reason, Ian wasn't here, he was off working in the fields.

I tried to push my hair back, but instead, I just got dough on my face.

"Here, let me help you with that," a very familiar voice said while he pushed the strand out of my face.

I turned around to find Ian – _my Ian_ – standing in front of me, smiling from ear to ear, and sapphire eyes shining.

"Ian!" I yelled, happiness bursting through me.

"Hello Wanda. How was your day?" Ian asked, all the while walking closer to me, sending my heart into a frantic rhythm.

"Um…it was...o-okay," I replied, the crippling shyness making me look anywhere but Ian's face. "How was your day?"

"Not so good," Ian said, putting his arms around my tiny waist and pulling me towards him. Did he not know that his one touch sent heat coursing through me, changing everything about me?

However, his answer had me immediately looking up, searching for any injury inflicted on Ian.

"Ian, are you okay? What's wrong?" Concern filling my tone. I put my hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it. But I immediately pulled it back, remembering that I had doughy hands and now it was on Ian's cheek. "I'm sorry," I said, with a blush filling my cheeks.

"Wanda," Ian sighed, "you need to stop worrying so much. I'm not hurt. It's just," Ian put one finger under my chin to pull my face up so I could look at him, "I missed you. I don't like being away from you."

His answer brought another round of blush, making it hard for me to answer.

"I…missed you too," I said while looking down.

"So, do you want help with that?" Ian asked, pointing towards the dough.

"No, it's okay. I'm almost done. Besides, you should take a break from work, you look really tired." And he did. Ian looked exhausted; his eyes were barely staying open.

"I could say the same thing about you, Wanda." I groaned. But it was true, all the kneading were making my arms ache. But, just because it was true, that didn't mean I was going to admit it.

"I'm perfectly fine Ian. You go clean up. By the time you finish, it'll be time for dinner." I said. But, Ian was looking at me concerned. I rolled my eyes; Ian was too protective when it concerned me.

"Really Ian. I'm fine. Go ahead and freshen up." I pushed him out, but my arms were too weak to make him move even an inch. But he moved anyway, helping my efforts.

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner." Ian kissed me on the forehead and left for the river rooms.

I returned to my dough, kneading it so it would be ready after dinner to make rolls.

Just as I started to knead the dough, Heidi – who was kneading the dough beside me as well – began to giggle.

"What?" I asked suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing, it's just that I find you two so adorable. You guys make a cute couple." Heidi finished.

"Oh." And the shyness overtook me again and I blushed.

"But," Trudy began; I looked up at her to see that she was smiling at me. "Don't you think that he's a little overprotective?"

"Well, I find it sweet." Heidi answered.

"True," Trudy agreed. "He never has been this happy ever since he got together with Wanda."

They continued to talk, while the red in my cheeks darkened. I finally finished kneading my dough and was washing the leftover dough off my hands when Jamie came running into the kitchen.

"Jamie!" I yelled.

"Hey Wanda!" Jamie said. He patted the top of my head, since he could reach it now. I just rolled my eyes; but smiled at Jamie.

"Where have you been Jamie? I hardly saw you today." I complained.

"Well, I got held up in class. Sharon gave me detention, again," Jamie explained. His tone was feigning a bit too much of innocence.

"Well you're here now. You hungry Jamie?"

"Yeah. I'm starved!" Jamie said. "What's for dinner?"

"We have bread rolls, soup, sandwiches and chocolate bars." Jamie's eyes lit up with our menu. "Do one thing, save us a counter and I'll go get us some dinner," I suggested.

"You sure Wanda? All that food may be heavy for you to carry."

"It's okay Jamie. I'll get it. Just go get us a good counter." With that, I left to go get some food for Jamie, me and Ian, who would be joining us soon.

The tray was heavy, since everything I listed that was for dinner was on it and that too tripled, but I managed. I was almost to the counter when I tripped and was about to fall when two strong arms caught me by the waist. I looked up, embarrassed, to find that Ian had returned from his bath and looked quite refreshed.

Ian immediately took the tray of food from my hands – I pouted, they always took things from my hands that were too heavy for me - and started to head towards the counter with me in tow.

"You know you could have asked for help Wanda." Ian said, slightly amused of my expression.

"I didn't need any help. I was fine." I said defensively. If I was going to live in these caves, I had to learn to pull my own weight. Of course, that couldn't happen if people constantly took the work straight out of my hands.

"Wanda," was all Ian said.

By then, we had reached our counter, with Jamie waiting patiently. As soon as Ian set the tray down – he sat down and immediately pulled me to his side, with his arm around my waist – Jamie took his food and started to eat like he had been fasting for days. I smiled in affection, _my Jamie._

"You might want to slow down kid, or you'll choke," Ian said jokingly, beginning to eat as well. Jamie just shrugged and continued to eat.

That was all we talked about, all of us were too hungry to try to even make conversation. And also we had something different to eat today besides tough bread rolls and soup; we had options.

I was done eating and was leaning against Ian's shoulder as him and Jamie continued to eat. No later, Jared and Melanie joined us.

"Hey Mel, Hey Jared," I said in greeting, interrupted with a yawn.

"Hey Wanda, you look tired. Work too much today." Melanie said with a smirk as she sat down beside Jared.

"No. Just the usual. I hardly worked at all today." But to prove me wrong again, I yawned. Jared chuckled.

"Well we were wondering if you guys would like to start the day off tomorrow with a game of soccer. Kyle has been itching to play," Jared said while taking a bite out of his sandwich. "And we though it would be nice to take a break from all the work."

"Really! Yes! I've been waiting to play." Jamie said excitedly.

"Sure, sure. I'm in." Ian said.

"What about you Wanda? Don't you want to play?" Melanie asked.

"No, sorry. I don't think my body's up for playing. I'd probably just be in your way." I said. This body wasn't use to such games; she was never interested to even try. So she didn't have the endurance to play, with all the running and exercise.

"Oh, c'mon Wanda. It'll be fun!" Jamie complained.

"I'll still be there Jamie. I'll keep score like I always do." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Melanie, Jared and Ian sigh in relief. Why they did that, I don't know. From that reaction, I knew that they were hiding something from me. I mean, why else would they just decide to have a game for soccer in the morning. My intuition told me that they didn't want me anywhere else in the caves. What were they up to?

Just then, a big yawn came, I tried to stop it, but they saw it anyway.

"Ok, I think it's time we head to the games room for bed. You should rest. You worked hard today." Ian said, while lifting me up in his arms easily.

"Not as much as other people have. And I _can_ walk you know. You don't need to carry me." I said, but I liked the feeling of his strong arms around me; I felt safe, protected.

"I just don't want you to faint because you have been working so hard. And I don't mind carrying you," Ian finished. I was about to say something but he began to walk. Before we left the room, I saw Ian give Jared and Melanie a meaningful look and they nodded. This just added on to my doubts about what they were hiding from me.

We entered the games room and Ian set me down before lying down beside me. It was still the monsoon season so everyone still had to sleep in the games room. Personally, I loved the rain. It was a nice change, better then the same old skies everyday. He pulled me towards him so that my face was rested comfortably on his chest and his arm was wound tightly around my waist. I found this to be the perfect opportunity to ask what that meaningful look meant that he had given to Jared and Melanie.

"Ian," I asked.

"Yes Wanda," Ian replied; completely exhausted.

"You aren't keeping something from are you?"

"What would make you think that Wanda?" Ian said his tone was careful.

"It's just, when we left the mess hall today, I saw you give Melanie and Jared a look, it was like you were telling them something that you were not telling me. Is there something wrong?" I said, suddenly panicking.

"No Wanda, that look meant nothing; and there is nothing for you to worry about." Ian said, ending the conversation.

"Ok." I wanted to ask more questions but I really was tired, so I just snuggled closer to Ian's chest, starting to doze.

Ian fell asleep before me, I took comfort of his steady breathing and followed suit.

_We were on our way home from our very long raid; I couldn't wait to be inside the place I called home, amidst my family. All of a sudden, lights started flashing from behind us. Seekers. The seekers had finally found us._

_Everyone around me, including myself, tensed up, not knowing what to do. How could I be so careless! This was my entire fault! I should have been more careful; I thought they didn't suspect me. I should have been more cautious. Of course they would begin to suspect me when they only saw me and no one else when I claimed that I had brought others with me. And now because of my negligence, my family and friends would suffer. _

_No, they wouldn't. I would save them. But I would have to go away from them to do so. If only Ian wouldn't get hurt in the process. I would have to go away from my family, Melanie, Jamie, Jared, Jeb, Doc, Ian._

_As I thought the plan over - the plan that would save my family, a seeker came toward us, with back up just in case we resisted. The first thing they did was take out a flashlight to confirm that the people that they had found were human. _

_The seeker turned toward Ian to shine the flashlight into to Ian's eyes to confirm what she already knew, he was a human._

_"NO!" I screamed. _

A/N: So, this is my first ever Fan Fiction so I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and let me know what you liked or what you hated. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This chapter goes out to Mia Cullen. Thanks for encouraging me to post this!

Love ya,

Midnight Sapphire Eyes


	2. Annoyed

The Soul: Life and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed; Mia Cullen, edwardsbaby4eva, JacobsxImprint, sandals-with-sox and champion shoes! They really do encourage me to continue. And thank you to everyone who either added me to their favourites or to their alerts!

­

**Chapter 2: Annoyed**

"Wanda, honey shh, it's okay. I'm right here." Ian said. _Ian_! He was here, he was safe. Oh thank god! But where was everyone else? Did the seekers come and take them away? No! They couldn't! Jamie, Melanie, Jared, Jeb, Doc….

"Should I go get Mel? Maybe she could help calm Wanda down?" Jamie suggested. _Jamie._ He was safe as well. Did that mean that what I had seen was a nightmare?

Just then, another tremor shook my body as a sob broke it's way out. Ian tightened his hold on me and I cuddled closer relishing in the warmth that was Ian.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Just make sure you don't wake up anyone else." Ian said, worry clearly evident in his tone. After what Ian said to Jamie, I felt weight leave the mattress. Did he go leave to wake up Melanie because of me? That wasn't right. I wanted to wake up and tell Ian that I was okay but I just couldn't get the nightmare to leave me alone; it was just to frightening, it seemed so real.

Ian continued to rub my back, I guess trying to calm me down. He caressed my cheek, wiping away the tears that I did not know that I had shed.

I slowly began to open my eyes, my vision blurry because of the tears that were leftover, but as I opened them; I saw Ian and I sighed in relief. But I was not happy with what I saw; his face was full of pain and worry, probably because of me.

"Ian," I said my voice hoarse from all the screaming that I had done because of my nightmare.

"Wanda?" Ian asked.

"Oh Ian, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, it's just…" but the tears started to flow again and I couldn't make coherent sentences.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. It's okay. You just had a nightmare." Ian said, while holding on to me tighter.

"Wanda!" I heard Melanie say. I felt Melanie's weight on the mattress as she sat down beside me – I cradled in Ian's lap. "Oh Wanda, are you okay?" Melanie took my tiny hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, comforting me. "Jamie told me what happened?" _Jamie. _Where was Jamie? I needed to see him too, to see that he was okay. This nightmare left a big impact in me.

"Jamie?" Was all I said.

"I'm right here Wanda," I heard Jamie say. I sighed in relief. I offered him my other hand, and he took it sensing how much I needed him right now. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine. I just had a really bad nightmare. I saw that the se…seekers had… found us and th…they were taking you away from me." My voice broke at the last word, it still hurt to think about it; I couldn't live without them, I needed them too much. The people in these caves were my family.

"Oh Wanda, we're not going anywhere. We're not leaving you, we all love you too much to even think about it," Ian reassured me.

"Wanda, why don't you freshen up, take a bath, the water would probably calm you down. I'll come along if you'd like." Melanie suggested.

I thought about Melanie's suggestion and decided that it was a good idea. It probably would calm me down, help me relax and help me forget the awful nightmare. I nodded and slowly got off of Ian's lap, pulling Melanie along with. I gave Ian what I hoped was a reassuring smile and headed off to the river rooms.

When we reached the river rooms, Melanie handed me soap, towel and some clean clothes. "I'll be right here if you need me. You don't need to worry about anything. If you want to talk, I'm right here." Melanie said, with clear sincerity and compassion and worry for me. That brought a round of guilt. I had worried them unnecessarily because of my nightmare. Melanie guessed that I was about to apologize; but before I could say my apologies, she stopped me with one of her looks.

"Now Wanda, don't you start to apologize. Everyone has nightmares and everyone reacts different ways. And I am glad that I could help you. When Jamie woke me up saying you were crying, I nearly jumped out of the mattress." Melanie said, with a smile lighting up her face, showing the care that she held for me.

"Thanks Mel," I said hugging her. She hugged me back and pushed me towards the bathing rooms.

"Now go, we don't want Ian to worry do we?" Melanie said.

I nodded, I wanted to be near Ian and tell him that I was fine. Being Ian, he wouldn't relax until he saw me. I headed off to the bathing pools thinking that I would apologize later.

The cool water welcomed me as I entered the pool. The lavender smells of the soap that I had brought from a recent raid soothing my senses. It really was refreshing and that helped calm me down. I quickly washed myself, rinsing myself off, and headed to where my clothes were and got dressed.

I headed out to find that Melanie was still here and was sitting on the ground, waiting for me.

"Feel better?" Melanie asked.

"Yes. Thanks Mel. And I'm sorry that I worried you for no reason," I began to apologize but Melanie stopped me again.

"Wanda, why are you apologizing? Do I have to tell you again that people have nightmares, it happens. And once again, I'm glad that I could help. It hurts me to see you in pain." Melanie said. It touched me that Melanie cared so much about me. I couldn't help but smile at my best friend – my sister.

"So, are you ready to go play, or rather watch soccer?" Melanie asked, changing the subject, trying to distract me from the way the morning had began.

It worked though, that brought the doubts from yesterday, why did they want to play soccer in the morning?

"Sure," gladly accepting the distraction.

As we were walking back to the games room, the curiosity overtook me and I asked Melanie why they planned the game of soccer.

"Mel, why did you guys decide all of a sudden that you wanted to play a game of soccer?"

Melanie was caught off guard with my question, but she answered anyway, carefully wording her answer.

"Well, we thought it would be a nice break and a lot of people wanted to play. Especially Kyle, he's been waiting to beat me at soccer for so long. I thought this was a good chance to prove to him that I am way better then he is."

"Oh," was all I said.

When we entered the games room, all the beddings were put away and the goal posts were set for the anticipated game of soccer, which I still found suspicious. When Melanie answered me, there was a different tone to her voice, but I couldn't tell. Something was fishy, and I wanted to know what.

Ian saw me, all smiling and laughing with Melanie and I saw him sigh in relief. He walked towards me in anxious strides and pulled me into a tight hug. Melanie thought that as her cue to leave and she left to go to Jamie and Jared, who were warming up.

"How are you? Are you feeling better?" Ian asked, still worried.

I looked up at Ian to see Ian that his eyes were tight, I smiled at him and he immediately relaxed.

"I'm fine. That bath did help me calm down. And I'm sorry that I worried you. It just felt so real. The thought of losing you was unbearable; the thought of losing everyone was just too much for me to take." I answered, the tears threatening to take over.

"You don't have to worry Wanda. I am not letting you leave me. I'll protect you with my own life," there was no doubt about that; "you _will _be safe." And to add emphasis to his point, he tightened his arms around me and planted a soft kiss on my damp, lavender smelling hair.

"You sure you don't want to play? You know I could always sit this one out?" Ian suggested. I shook my head; he should have fun, not worrying about me.

"No, it's okay. You go have fun." I said, getting out of his embrace.

For the first time, I noticed that a couple of people were missing. Where was Doc? Jeb? Trudy, Lily and Paige?

"Ian, where are Doc and the others? Don't they want to play?" I asked.

"Yeah…um…they're going to come later. They had some work to finish up." Before I could ask another question, Ian left to go stretch with Jamie and the rest.

I saw Sunny sitting near the cave entrance and I thought I would go sit beside her and give her some company.

"Hi Sunny, do you mind if I sit beside you?" I asked, giving her a smile.

"Of course Wanda. You know you don't have to ask." Sunny said, scooting over so she could give me some room.

I sat down beside her, starting up a conversation while the others got the teams sorted out and began the not-so-suspicious-game-of-soccer.

Then I remembered that Sunny might have an idea what Ian and Melanie were hiding from me. I mean, Ian must have told Kyle something and in turn, he must have told Sunny.

"Sunny, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of Course Wanda, what is it?" Sunny replied.

"Do you know what Ian, Mel and Jared are hiding from me?"

I looked over at Sunny to see that she was looking at me the same way Melanie looked at me earlier this morning when I asked her the similar question. She did know what was going on and it was confirmed that they were hiding something from me.

"Why would they be hiding something from you?" Sunny said. She knew that I could tell that when she lied like everyone else did when I lied, so she avoided my question. Smart. I would have to learn how to do that. I mentally hit myself for letting myself get sidetracked with Sunny's smart tactics.

"I don't know, it's just, well they decided to have this game out of nowhere, then I see them exchanging glances that are not meant to be seen by me and then they avoid my question whenever I ask." I said, complaining, inadvertently mentioning her as well.

"Well, if it was important, they would certainly tell you. I think you are over thinking things Wanda. You should stop worrying and just have fun watching the game. Aren't you supposed to be keeping score by the way?" Sunny said, changing the subject.

I completely forgot that I was supposed to be keeping score and I felt guilty. I started right away when Kyle made the first goal, looking at the way he acted – all cocky - they were probably winning.

The game ended, and Kyle's team was victorious. He tried to rub it in Jared's face, but Jared ignored it; although he was smiling about it. It was kind of funny seeing Kyle act all kid like instead of the scary version of him. I guess it was having Sunny around that changed him.

"What are you smiling about?" Ian said putting his arms around my waist.

"Nothing, just the way Kyle's acting. It's nice to see him happy." I said, turning around in his arms so I could face him. "Ian," I asked.

"Yes Wanda."

"I noticed that Jeb, Doc, Trudy, Lily and Paige didn't come to play. You said that they would. Are they busy, maybe I could have helped or? Ian, did someone get hurt!" I asked, suddenly worried. Ian cut me off when I started to ramble again, chuckling.

"No, they aren't hurt. I guess they just got caught up in something." Ian said, shrugging, making it look like it wasn't important.

"If you're sure," I said, doubt filling my tone.

"Yes I am absolutely sure Wanda. There is nothing to worry about." Ian asked, relief filling his voice that he tried to hide.

That meant that I had to resort to my last choice. I would have to get Jamie to tell me what was going on if no one else was. There was no way I was going to be left out of what was happening in the caves. I mean, I would eventually find out sooner or later. I preferred sooner.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Once again, thank you for all the reviews and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed to let me know how I am doing.

Midnight Sapphire Eyes


	3. Shocked

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Rose14, JacobsxImprint, KelliOfromIDAHO, jkg-vader, mia cullen. They mean a lot! And to those who added to this story to their alerts and favourites. Love you all!

**Chapter 3: Shocked**

"Wanda!" I turned around to see Jamie coming towards me, a huge smile plastered on his face. Looked like he was happy with the way the soccer game turned out.

"Jamie!" I crowed, getting out of Ian's embrace and running towards Jamie. I gave him the biggest hug my weak body could manage. I could barely reach his shoulders I was that small – I pouted; Jamie and Ian chuckled at my reaction. I disliked being this small.

"What," I said, pulling away from Jamie, "It's not my fault that I can barely reach your shoulders. You picked such a small body."

"But I find it adorable," Jamie defended. Just as he finished that sentence, I felt the blush start creep up on my cheeks. "See!" Jamie chuckled; I pouted – again - the blush getting to a deeper shade of red.

But, this time it was Jamie's turn to blush; his stomach growled so loud you'd think it was a storm. I began to giggle and Jamie just turned a darker shade of pink.

"Let me guess," Ian began, back at my side, putting his arm around my waist, "Hungry kid?"

"Uh…yeah. Kind of." Jamie replied rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I'll get you guys some food. You guys just wait here, okay?" Ian said. I nodded; this was the perfect opportunity to ask Jamie what all this keep-a-secret-from-Wanda-business was about. Ian kissed me on the forehead and ran out of the games room towards the kitchen.

I went over to Jamie and grabbed his hand – his was so bigger than mine! – And walked towards to one corner of the room.

"So Wanda, are you feeling any better?" Jamie asked, suddenly anxious and worried. I squeezed his hand, reassuring him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jamie. It was just a really bad nightmare." I felt Jamie sigh in relief.

"Well that's good. You really had me worried there Wanda. I mean you were screaming our names and then all of a sudden you started to cry, I just didn't know what to do." This brought another round of being guilt. I made all of them worry so much; especially Jamie, he shouldn't have to.

"I'm really sorry Jamie." I said, tears threatening to take over again. Jamie heard the tears in my voice - and acting like the protective and caring brother he was - he comforted me.

"Don't be Wanda. It's nice to know that there's someone out there who also feels the same way. I used to get them all the time. And I'm glad I could help in any way I could." I smiled in affection. How did my little Jamie become so big?

"Where's Ian" Jamie said, changing the subject, "I'm dying of hunger here." Jamie complained while I giggled. I immediately stopped. I needed to ask Jamie what was going on the caves before Ian came back or else I would never find out.

"Jamie," I began, wording my question carefully, "if I asked you something, would you answer me truthfully?"

Jamie, sensing the changed of tones, replied cautiously. "Sure Wanda. But that depends on what you want to ask."

"Well, there's something going on in the caves and I don't know what. Whoever I ask, they either avoid it or just tell me it's nothing to worry about. Is there something wrong Jamie? Did something happen? Is it serious? Please tell me Jamie, I'm going crazy here!" I didn't notice that my voice was edging towards hysteria as I thought the worst. But those thoughts just went down the drain – in the literary sense of the word – when Jamie began to laugh at me.

"What!" I said, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing, it's just, you should have seen your face when you began to worry." I frowned at Jamie and he instantly calmed down and began to speak again.

"Sorry. No Wanda. There is nothing wrong in the caves." I sighed in relief.

"But Jamie, then why is everyone hiding something from me. Am I not that important?" I pouted, I used the saddest expression I could on this hosts – my body's – face. I smiled internally at my success when Jamie instantaneously grabbed both of my tiny hands in his two large ones and squeezed them in comfort.

"Of course you're important Wanda." Jamie replied, comfort clear in his tone.

"Then why isn't anybody telling me anything. I'm a part of these caves aren't I?" I should have felt bad manipulating Jamie like this but I really needed to know what was going on. I would not be left out of this.

"Of course Wanda. There is no doubt about it." Jamie said.

"Then what's so important." I said, urging him to tell me more.

"Okay," Jamie sighed, "I'll tell you what's going on. But you have to promise me that you won't freak out." I felt the blood leave my face at his words. Jamie squeezed my hands again, getting me to relax. "And promise me that you will not tell anybody that I told you this okay? Or Mel and Ian will literally kill me."

I pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key; something I learned from Melanie while I was still in her body. Jamie laughed at my human actions and that made me blush. Curse this body's emotions, always betraying me at every moment.

"Okay, well the thing is," Jamie said, pausing.

"What is it Jamie? I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Okay, umm…well since you told us that your birthday was coming up soon," I nodded, but what did my birthday – my body's – have to do with anything? "Well, Ian and Mel thought since it's your first time, it would be nice to throw you a surprise party. You know, to celebrate." Jamie finished.

I felt my jaw drop – literally! They were throwing me a surprise party! But why? I wasn't human! They shouldn't be doing this for me. They didn't have to work so hard to acknowledge when this body was born; it was enough that they cared so much for me, gave me so much love, let me be a part of this family.

Oh my god! What would the rest of the people who still thought of me as a threat? They would be furious. I could just imagine Sharon and Maggie's faces right now. Eyes tight with anger, jaws strained muscles tight with pure rage.

"What! W-why?" I was starting to become incoherent now.

This was the time when I began to hyperventilate. I felt Jamie quickly come over to me - where I put my head between my knees trying to breathe properly – and rub my back; soothing me. His voice was frantic with worry.

"Wanda! Wanda are you okay!"

I nodded my head after I had my breathing under control again. I didn't trust my voice to answer him yet, I was still in shock.

"Oh crap! Ian and Mel are going to kill me! Look at you! You look like you've just seen a ghost! I told them to tell you what they were planning. But no, they wanted to surprise you!" Jamie kept going on and on about he was going to do and how much trouble he was going to get in.

"It's okay Jamie," I said barely above a whisper, "I'm just shocked that's all."

Shocked wasn't the right word; terrified would be more accurate. I had never experienced a birthday before, how was I supposed to experience a birthday party? I barely knew what it was!

"Jamie, why are you guys throwing the birthday party? And when is it?" I asked, frenzy lighting my tone now. I was absolutely petrified at the moment.

"Well, we love you Wanda," those words made me forget everything that they were planning. Those words made me feel that I belonged here, with Ian, with Melanie, with Jamie.

"I love you guys too. But," I dreaded to repeat this question, "But Jamie, when is my birthday – wince – party exactly?"

"Umm…." Jamie began. It looked he didn't want to answer me.

"Jamie…"

"Today."

"Today! Is that why you guys thought of this soccer game? To keep me busy? Is that why Doc, Jeb, Trudy, Paige and a couple of other people away during the game this morning. To prepare for my party!"

I just saw Jamie nod once.

"But don't worry Wanda, it will be really fun. Trust me!" Jamie said.

How could it be okay? Uh! Why did I even have to ask? I should have kept my curiosity in better control. But…I guess it's better then being surprised, who knew how bad my reaction would have been then?

"Jamie?" I asked.

"Yes Wanda?" Jamie replied.

"What do you do at a birthday party exactly?"

"Well, there's a birthday cake, with an amount of candles according to how old you have turned, some people put an extra one on for good luck and you blow them. You're also supposed to wish before you blow in them, people say that when you wish before you blow a candle, it comes true. Then you cut the cake and everyone eats it. Then," Jamie said, getting all enthusiastic now, "you get to open presents! That's the best part!"

Presents? I would actually get presents? No, this wouldn't be right. They shouldn't give me gifts because of _my birthday_, anyway, where would they get them?

"Jamie, are you saying that I get presents?"

"Of course Wanda! A birthday wouldn't be fun without presents!"

"But Jamie, where would you get them? It really isn't necessary." I said, "Everything you guys have given me is more than enough. So there really is no need for a party either. Knowing that you guys care that much for me is enough."

I tried my hardest to convince him not to go on with this party, but they paid no heed to me. Jamie was as stubborn as ever.

The conversation came to an end when Ian finally came back with breakfast. Jamie gave me a look saying 'please don't say anything' and I obliged. I mean, it was my fault for making him tell me the entire truth.

I was taken out of my thoughts with Ian waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get your attention for the longest time. What are you thinking about?" Ian asked.

I was dreading to give him my answer. I didn't want to tell him that I was plainly frightened of their _surprise birthday party _because I didn't want Jamie to get in trouble. But if I tried to lie, Ian would know right off the bat.

Thankfully, Ian didn't wait for my response; he just pulled me down on his lap and put a roll in my tiny hand.

"Here, eat. We have a big day today. And you need your energy."

I nodded wearily while taking a bite out of the roll. I knew exactly how big this day was going to be. And I was dreading it.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review. Wouldn't mind some constructive criticism!

On a side note, who is completely excited for the official Twilight Trailer release this Thursday! I am so excited that I am jumping out of my seat right now. And also to the people who haven't heard Bella's lullaby, you really should, it is absolutely amazing and sweet and relaxing. You will fall in love with it, right Mia Cullen?

Thanks.

Midnight Sapphire Eyes


	4. Loved

**A/N**: Thank you too everyone who reviewed my story, it really means a lot. Thank you too mia cullen, We Sparkle, loopylinzee and crazyvampgirl. And I am also glad that you found the last chapter funny, I really wasn't sure if it was going to be or not but I liked the response so I guess my attempt at humour had some success.

Next, I would like to say that this story will come to an end, this chapter will be the last chapter.

On a whole different topic, who saw the Twilight trailer? Didn't you find it amazing! The whole apple catching thing was just…WOW! Oh Robert Pattinson!

This had been the longest author's note I have ever written so on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host or its characters. This is only for entertainment purposes.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 4: Loved**

I ate the stale bread slowly, bit by bit, drank my bread drop by drop, as if I could stop the inevitable – in my opinion – so it could never occur. The dreaded surprise birthday party that my adopted family had so lovingly arranged and planned for me.

I couldn't help but feel guilty with the way I had reacted when Jamie had told me what they were up to. They loved me so much, cared about my well being that I couldn't help but feel gratitude for them. They accepted me for who I was and they certainly didn't need to have a surprise party to show it. Their gesture of letting me become a part of their family was enough.

But I guess, all that was about to change when I ate my last bit of stale bread roll and drank the last drop of my water.

"Finally," Ian muttered. "What took you so long to finish. You never take this long to eat breakfast. What's going in that mind of yours?" Ian asked. He was really curious at this point.

It was true, I was always the first one to finish any meal, considering my tiny frame, and I didn't eat much. Yet, I was the last one to finish – my act of stalling the party – even though Ian and Jamie had two servings. I was always shocked of how much they could eat without getting sick.

I turned away, so Ian couldn't see my face. It didn't help that I blushed at the drop of a hat and that I situated in his lap and his arms around me were like a vice around my tiny waist.

"Just thinking," I told Ian. It wasn't exactly a lie. I was thinking, it wasn't important to tell him of what I was thinking.

"About," Ian probed further. I groaned internally. Why did he have to ask? He would know if I lied and I couldn't possibly tell him how terrified I was at the prospect of having a surprise birthday party – that wasn't really a surprise anymore thanks to my annoying curiosity – for me.

"Nothing much, just about what's going to happen today." It took a while for Ian to catch the meaning of what I was trying to say but as soon as realization hit, Ian's eyes grew wide and he immediately turned to look at Jamie who had moved a couple of feet away from him. It looked like Jamie was afraid of Ian's reaction of him telling me about the party.

"Wanda, what did you mean about when you said 'what's going to happen today'?" Ian asked.

"Well…" I began, unsure of how I was going to phrase it, "I was just wondering about the umm…" my voice barely audible when I said my next words, "the surprise party you guys planned for me."

"Ah kid! You told her! Why –" I cut Ian off right there with placing my tiny hand on his mouth before he could go on and blame Jamie when it was entirely my fault.

"No Ian! Don't yell at Jamie. It's my fault that Jamie told me. I was just so worried because I had no idea of what was going on and none of you guys would tell me and I just felt so useless and…" I hadn't realized that tears were flowing down my cheeks until Ian wiped them away with his finger leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Uhh! Why did this body have to be so emotional! Now Ian was going to begin to blame himself for making me feel this way.

As I predicted, I was correct, Ian began to apologize for making me feel this way even though it wasn't his fault at all.

"I'm so sorry Wanda. I just wanted to keep this a surprise from you but I didn't know that you would be so intuitive and I assure you that I did not mean for you to feel that way at all. You are absolutely NOT useless." Ian continued to ramble as the blush in my cheeks began to darken.

After a long, awkward silence, Ian spoke up and said, "I guess we should head out to the party then."

Those words rooted me to Ian's lap; I did not want to see what they had planned for me at all. But Ian didn't pay attention to my reaction at all; he was watching Jamie jump with excitement.

"Should I go and tell the others that you guys are coming?" Jamie asked all excited and hyper.

"Yeah, sure kid. We'll be right there." Ian replied, pulling me up from his lap and placing us in a standing position.

Jamie quickly sprinted off from the games room to wherever the birthday party was held, obviously not waiting for us to come after him.

"Ian," I said timidly.

"Yes Wanda," Ian replied.

"I already asked this question to Jamie, but I just wanted to know, why are you throwing me this birthday party?" By the time I finished my question, I was staring at my feet, trying to find something interesting to look at but failing miserably.

"Oh Wanda," Ian said, putting one finger under my chin and pulling it up so he could see it. "It's just a way of ours of showing you about how much we care about you."

"That's really sweet Ian but it really isn't necessary for you to throw a _birthday party_ for me. Letting me become a part of your family is enough. And I don't think some people will like the idea of throwing a party for an invader," I said, sighing.

"Wanda come on! Why do you feel like an invader? Ok don't answer that," Ian said quickly when he saw I was about to answer. "You know this whole invasion thing wasn't your fault." Ian finished, taking both of my hands in his, squeezing it gently.

"I know Ian, but I don't think celebrating a birthday of an alien will help ease the situation any less."

"Please Wanda. I know you must be scared of how _some_ people," Ian said emphasizing some, "may react, but there are more people that care about you, that love you as one of their own and want to spend this special day with you. Can't you do that for us? Besides, we worked really hard to plan this all out."

Now the guilt trip began. How could I be so selfish? Here I was terrified of this party, not wanting to go when I didn't even pay attention that other people worked really hard to make this a really special day for me.

I could do that much, go to the party for my family, anything to make them happy.

"Ok, Ian. I'll go. But please tell me you didn't do anything drastic?" I asked.

"That's great Wanda! Let's go!" Ian said, not answering my question and already running what seemed to me towards the mess hall.

-

-

When I entered the mess hall, it was hardly recognizable. There were streamers of every colour imaginable everywhere. A table that had chocolate cake placed on it which I guessed was for me; that just looked mouthwatering, and a couple of presents. It was unbelievable, and all of this was for me.

I suddenly had tears forming in my eyes. I was so touched with the care and love my adoptive human family had for a soul – for me.

I looked up at Ian to see that he was looking at me, analyzing my expression. I smiled up at him and mouthed 'thank you'.

The smile that broke upon Ian's face made my heart soar! It was breathtakingly gorgeous! Sapphire eyes shining, teeth glistening and face glowing. And the best part was that I was the reason that the smile was there. I felt my answering smile spread on my face.

Ian pulled me in for a tight hug and everything felt right in the world, well until everyone noticed that we were there and then yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANDA! I jumped, their sudden outburst scaring me. I felt Ian shake of laughter.

Ian pulled me towards the table with the cake and presents so that _my _birthday party could begin.

Jamie pulled me to the table quickly, not waiting for Ian to follow. He placed me in front of the table with the chocolate cake on it that said _Happy Birthday Wanda_.

Before I knew it, the tears began to flow down my cheeks once again. I couldn't help it, it was so sweet. However, Jamie thought the opposite and began to worry that I didn't like it. I just watched Jamie as he rambled on until I couldn't take it anymore and said, "Jamie I love it. It's perfect!"

"Then why are you crying?" Jamie asked, worriedly.

"Oh Jamie, I'm crying because I'm happy. This was so much more than I asked for. Thank you." I said.

The smile that broke out on Jamie's face was radiant and pulled me in for a quick hug. As he let me go, I heard him mutter, "Woman, always so emotional".

Apparently everyone heard and laughed. I laughed along with them while Jamie just blushed a deep pink on his tan skin.

"OK, Ok, enough with the laughing. Now I'm a hungry man and that cake over there isn't helping my hunger, so Wanda would you be so kind and blow out the candles. A man can stay hungry for so long!" Kyla said.

That statement earned him a 'Kyle!' from everyone but smiled nonetheless. Kyle could be such a kid sometimes.

I turned away from Kyle to find that Ian was the other end of the table, watching my reaction with a smiling face. I blushed under his gaze but I held out my hand for him to take. I wanted him here with me, nit just now, but forever.

Ian understood the gesture and came to my side and intertwined his hand with mine. He bent down to my level so he could whisper in my ear – that sends shivers down my spine – "Happy Birthday my Wanderer. I love you. Now and always."

With that, I blew the candles on my birthday cake that signified the beginning of my life.

-

-

The party was amazing! It was something that I had never asked for, but gotten and was eternally grateful for. I had never felt this happy in all my lives then I was here, in these caves, with my family, my sister _my Ian_.

I smiled at the thought. I looked down on my left wrist, stroking the bracelet that Ian had made just for me. It was something that he had been working on for a while; he told me it was a promise bracelet. It was intricately braided with wonderful care and precision. I could tell the amount of work that it took Ian to make this. It was beautiful.

But that wasn't the reason why I liked it, it was because the bracelet was a symbol of Ian's undying love for me that I could never understand but always cherish. Because I felt the same way about him.

As I looked up into his eyes, I knew that this was where I was meant to be. I was meant to be here, with the people that I cared about, I loved, I adored. I belonged here with my family, with _my Ian._

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please review, they make me happy!


End file.
